dissidiafandomcom-20200214-history
Exdeath
Most of his abilities and actions involve defense, but when he successfully guards from an incoming attack the resulting counter attacks will be brutal. Due to his play style, his movement is unusually slow. How to Unlock Buy for 500PP from the PP Catalog. Appearance Exdeath's appearance is directly taken from Amano's art with no changes. Like Golbez and Garland, Exdeath appears as an intimidating figure adorned in heavy armor. Unlike most villains, Exdeath's armor is bright and colorful, having a cyan hue and adorned highly decorated lining and cloth and a bright long cape with several orb-like objects coiling around his waist. However, the general evil motif is still apparent by the long, sharp pauldrons and horned helmet. As with Golbez, his armor is most characterized by his helmet, which appears to have a very thin visor that leaves virtually no room for sight. Alternate appearance *''Santalum Robe'' - ExDeath's first alternate costume swaps his colors for a yellow-greenish sheen to resemble ExDeath's Soul, an optional boss found in FFV. *''Ebony Robe'' - His second alternate costume in Dissidia 012 is based on concept of Neo ExDeath drawn by Amano, minus the centaur attributes. His looks are completely different, now featuring a helmetless character with white skin, yellow eyes and teeth with two horns protruding from either side of his head and fins located at the base of them, along with black, spiky hair. He now wears a suit of black armor and a matching cape with a long, yellow sash around his waist. His EX Mode changes him to resemble the sprite version of Neo ExDeath. Abilities ExDeath's style is referred to as Entropic Adversary. His gameplay is strictly guard-and-counter. Using special guard-based Brave techniques, ExDeath can effectively punish his opponents with impunity as some of his guard techniques can even guard against HP attacks, making him invincible if used right. His regular Brave attacks are simple in nature but have a very high startup time, which not only makes them highly predictable, but also restricts his alternative play to mid-to-long range fighting. Though he has the most sluggish movement out of everyone in the game, one of his Brave attacks allow him to teleport anywhere in the battleground, allowing him to instantly close gaps. Exdeath is not recommened to players who prefer to attack effectively whenever they please. In Dissidia NT, while he retains much of his moveset from the previous games, gameplay-wise, he has been completely reworked from the ground up. Now a Specialist, ExDeath loses his counterattack playstyle in favor of a slow, but devastating playstyle that involves the use of powerful magic with debilitating effects on his targets. Replacing the guard techniques is his mode change, which can be used by pressing L3. He starts out in his Berserker state, which affords him enhanced attack power. Nullifier increases the rate his EX Skill gauges increases and Hexer reduces his offense, but in return allows him to inflict debuffs by simply landing his Bravery attacks. Brave Attacks Hp Attacks EX Mode Power of the Void - ExDeath's armor darkens to a deep royal blue and takes on tree-like qualities, based on his tree form in the penultimate battle in Final Fantasy V. 'EX Bonus' 1. Regen - Recovers health over time 2. Speed Guard - The recovery time of guards becomes shorter. In addition, the number of Brave Counters that Exdeath can perform is doubled: he can perform 2 Hurricanes, 4 Reaper Swords and 4 Vacuums out of the same counter. EX Burst "The Laws of the Universe mean nothing!": The player must hold the O button as a numbered bar decreases, and release it when it reaches 0. Therefore, there are two outcomes to this Ex Burst: 1. Grand Cross - (fail to deplete the limit bar or too long to release the button) A glorified version of Grand Cross is executed. 2. Neo Almagest - (Completely deplete the limit bar) ExDeath ensnares his opponent into a void, compresses it to bit size and the proceeds to pulverize it in his hands as the music suddenly stops and fades to black. In Dissidia, Exdeath's EX Burst is the strongest among all the villains. However in Dissidia 012, Gilgamesh has the strongest EX Burst. Equipment Exdeath can wield rods, staffs, shields, gauntlets, helms, light armor, and heavy armor. Exclusive Weapons Costumes 1. Original- Original artwork. 2. EX Mode- The visible dark blue armor in his tree form battle sprite. 3. Extra-''' Purchase for 300 PP at the PP Shop, the color scheme and glow of the Exdeath's Soul enemy of FFV's Sealed Temple. 4. '''Extra EX Mode- '''A white, shining variation of his EX Mode. File:Neo_Exdeath.png File:Exdeath_alt.png File:Exdeath_artwork.png Trivia *By leveling up ExDeath to Lv. 100, a secret voice clip becomes available to purchase in the PP Shop. When bought, ExDeath will exclaim '''TURTLE!! randomly during the EX Burst, a direct reference to the turtle sage Ghido. See also Power Leveling Guide, Category:Character | Category:Character